


双飞组·此去经年

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 双飞组 abo退役军人×大学教授au灵感来自《叫我第一名》人设取自kino法鸡四肢仅剩右臂完好最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·此去经年

1

脖子上的军牌因主人突然坐下的动作叮当作响，在偌大的图书馆显得清晰可闻。那人高高瘦瘦，窘迫的脸红藏在黝黑的皮肤下，穿着黑色工字背心和洗得发白的褪色牛仔裤，左臂的黄铜色义肢表明其并非医科大学的学生。四周投来学生们好奇的目光，当事人——退役军官法芮尔同志，脸皮薄得恨不能埋在书堆里。果然她还是不适合这种青春洋溢书卷气重的环境里，太让人坐立不安了。

手边是一盒打包好的番茄蛋包饭，要带给一名在图书馆开研究会议没时间吃午饭的医学教授。保安队长莫里森大叔本想亲自带过来，只是校内突发学生斗殴事件，他才临急临忙喊了今天来工作岗位报道的法芮尔帮忙，连教授的名字都忘了说，只讲了会议室的房号。

校园保安的工作是法芮尔的母亲安娜通过当年参加守望先锋结交的人情安排的，毕竟没有哪个单位会愿意接受一名身体残缺且患有ptsd的退役军人。虽然安娜也在莱茵哈特的帮助下开了一家小花店，但在自家女儿笨手笨脚地打破了五六盆鲜花之后，她还是果断决定把这只笨鸡扔出去自力更生。市内的医科大学无疑是很好的选择，环境安逸风险不大，而且现任校长对曾经辉煌一时的守望先锋充满敬意，因此收留了很多战后无法融入社会的守望先锋军人。莫里森就是其中之一，安娜相信法芮尔能得到较好的照顾。

只是安娜的消息还不够灵通，法芮尔知道莫里森是保安队长，托比昂是学生宿舍的维修队长，查莉娅是体育科组组长，小美常驻实验室……但她并不知道安吉拉·齐格勒博士上个月刚被学校从瑞士聘任过来当了医学教授。否则，她绝不会接受这份工作，也就不会面临现下这般的窘迫。

像是为了解救在图书馆坐立不安的中尉，会议室的门没过几分钟就开了，专家教授模样的人们鱼贯而出。法芮尔站了起来，一米七几的身子无异于鹤立鸡群，她用探寻的目光望着从门里出来的人，希望能找到外卖的主人。

毫无防备地，她在一众白浪里看见了那头耀眼的金发，用发带绑上的简单马尾因行走的动作而自然摇晃，荡起她心湖的涟漪，一如往常，一如当年。“安吉拉·齐格勒”，她在心里一字一顿地说，“怎么会是你……”

她知道安吉拉永远不会知晓，曾经大家还能一起战斗的那个时候，自己总会借着头盔的掩饰贪婪地看着她，无论是奶金色的发梢也好，瘦削的侧脸也好，带点痞气的微笑也好，怎么都看不够。就算面上再怎么一本正经，中尉也知道自己的脸早已红得通透，像是砰砰直跳的心脏一样，不可能瞒得住。

只是，她从未走近过她身旁。因此，她从未知晓。中尉一直都明白，彼此合作无间的默契，仅存于天上，天使只是履行身为队友的职责罢了。那些若有似无的亲密与依恋，在落地后便瞬间消亡。

怀念着那些的，只有她。可悲的是，法芮尔发现，自己仍在怀念。多年前为她搏动加速的心脏，多年后也没有丝毫改变。只是……法芮尔握了握自己的义肢，现在更没有什么奢望的资本了。

“啊，法芮尔，真的是你。难怪莫里森说会有老朋友给我送餐呢！谢谢！真是好久不见了！”中尉高挑的身子很快就被安吉拉看见了，她高兴地走过来接过蛋包饭。

刚出炉没多久的饭食冒出的热气还在中尉仅剩的能感知温度的手里停留，突然空掉的失重感让法芮尔有些愣怔，也许她只是需要时间缓冲，才刻意去关注这些微不足道的细节。而博士右手无名指上的简约铂金戒指更是刺痛了她的眼。她仍旧无法吐出一字一句，只是默默地听着博士那些简单的寒暄。

像是问候安娜过得如何，守望先锋的各位现在境况怎样，以及自己在瑞士的生活，种种。唯独没有问起她，也没有提及有关戒指的人和事。不过有什么好提的呢，安吉拉跟谁在一起，与她何干……

“抱歉……听我聒噪这么多，都让你插不进话了吧？”安吉拉不好意思地笑笑。

“没事的，安吉拉。”法芮尔听见自己勉强平静的嗓音，“时候不早了，快吃饭吧，我也该回去了，祝你工作顺利，回见。”像是不愿再面对什么，话音刚落，中尉便急匆匆地转身离去，只是简单地挥了挥手。

法芮尔的背影在人潮中显得蹒跚而落寞，安吉拉心里蓦地一疼，嘴边泛起重重的苦涩。周遭的一切都渐渐隐去，只剩她垂下头掩饰瞬间泪眼朦胧的面庞。

那时，她是知道的，她怎么会不知道呢？那只只懂得打仗的战鹰在掩饰情感上从来都是一塌糊涂。不管大伤小伤都喜欢往她的医务室跑，只要她能参与作战就兴奋得跟吃了激素似的，战斗中还恨不能为她挡掉所有的伤害。此番种种，都不过是一个青涩的孩子向心上人表达爱意的最直接的方式。啊，是了，还有脸红。那孩子每次开战前都闷闷地戴着头盔不说话，真以为自己看不出来吗……

她曾以为她们可以永远默契地在天上并肩战斗，她曾以为她们的时间还有很多，她曾以为……。但是……所有的美好都有一个但是。

她摸了摸藏在领口下的项链，一贯硬实的金属触感还是逼得她落下泪来。那是守望先锋的最后一战，也是重要队员遭到当时政界迫害的惨烈一战，法芮尔是其中的作战长官之一。出征前夜，在恋爱上一窍不通的法老之鹰还是听从了母亲的建议，鼓起勇气带上了自己订做的项链，前去安吉拉的医务室表白。

可是一贯在不参战时留守医务室的医生却偏偏不在，房门紧锁。法芮尔只好坐在门边的长椅上，手里紧握着装有那条蓝色翅膀的银饰项链的木盒子，尽力安抚自己躁动不安的心。然而，她看着繁星点点的夜空慢慢由暗变亮，看着月亮从一边缓缓移到另一边，直到天边泛起了鱼肚白，直到她满腔的深情都化作疲惫，也没有等来归人。但是作战的集结号已经响起，她不能再等下去了。法芮尔思考良久，还是决定把木盒子留在门廊上，所有的话，她会回来再一一细说。木盒子上有她的荷鲁斯纹身标志，安吉拉一定知道是谁送的。放好了木盒子，法芮尔才戴上头盔，向集结地跑去。

那晚，安吉拉应一名政界上层人物的命令调离了守望先锋驻扎地，因为他家里有亲人突发急病，需要专业医生诊治。可仔细想想，哪有喊战地医生去做这事的理呢？分明是政界里有人知道了对守望先锋的迫害计划，出于特定的个人原因想保她，才找借口把她调离开。安吉拉只恨当时没想明白，只知道服从命令，等到恍然大悟时，一切都为时已晚。

她被软禁在一处私人山庄长达一周，消息闭塞，度日如年，最后她不得不以性命相逼才得以短暂逃离。她匆忙赶回空荡的驻扎地，希望能找到哪怕一丝同伴的消息。她就是在那时发现了医务室门廊上的木盒，蓝色的荷鲁斯之眼在太阳下煜煜发亮，她心中一动，迫不及待地想要打开。那是淡蓝色的半边翅膀，内里镂空了一个荷鲁斯之眼的形状，银链纤细发亮，设计简约大方，她只一眼便喜欢上了，窸窸窣窣戴起来，心里满是甜蜜。她用手一分一寸地感受着翅膀的纹路，仿佛在触摸一颗真心，“法芮尔……”她轻轻呢喃出声。

然而，所有的甜蜜和旖旎，都在下一刻烟消云散。医务室的广播突然在安静的室内响起，吓了安吉拉一跳，而接下来广播的内容更是让她面无血色:“现在全境范围内通报一则突发消息，守望先锋主力团队在一周前的维和任务中遭到不明势力袭击，全员失踪，重复，全员失踪。搜救队在苦寻队员一周无果后正式宣告，任务失败，全员牺牲。军方决定将……”

等安吉拉回过神来，才发现自己竟在发抖。是一种无法控制的悲愤，几乎要将她整个吞噬。不可能的，不可能的……守望先锋成立至今，大家共同经历过几百场大大小小的战斗，哪个不是艰苦卓绝，惨烈异常？但最终总能逢凶化吉，绝处逢生，怎么会就这么全军覆没杳无音信了呢……不会的，上天不会开这种玩笑的……她还要等着法芮尔平安归来，接受她的告白然后好好在一起的啊……

法芮尔，法芮尔……她心中战无不胜的鹰隼，绝不会这样不明不白地陨落的……不行，她一定要去找大家！

安吉拉捏紧了胸前的项链，正准备踏出门去，却被一伙闯进屋内的黑衣保镖围了起来，挡住去路。最后进屋的，竟是那位战前将她调走的政界高层。未等她询问，那人便发话了:“齐格勒博士，目前政界动荡尚未平息，引发的一系列后果相信你也看到了。守望先锋的覆灭不过是开胃小菜，我们好心好意保你，你却这样冒冒失失地就跑出来，万一落入敌对方的手中，我们可就再也无法保证你的安全了。请你配合工作，随我们回去。”

“让我就这样丢下战友们不管不顾自己逃命，我做不到！”安吉拉退后一步，掏出腰间的小手枪抵住了太阳穴，语气听起来悲愤欲绝，“我必须寻找大家的下落！你若要逼我，我现在就随他们一块儿‘失踪！'”保镖显然没预料到这一茬，不敢轻举妄动，场面僵持起来。

良久，那人叹了一口气，劝道:“齐格勒博士，你可别这么激动……实话跟你说，这次迫害计划不是我们干的，而是敌对势力开战的前奏。守望先锋这么多年为国为民鞠躬尽瘁，上面又不是瞎子，怎么会突然不念及任何情面干出这种事……我们也在尽全力寻找战士们的下落，并且还要保证未参战人员的安全。你一个人也找不到什么消息，不如先回到我们的保护下再做打算，寻人信息共享这个要求是绝对保证的。你就跟我们回去吧。”

安吉拉这才答应跟他们走。彼时政府式微，不得已将她远调瑞士，一走就是五年。庆幸的是，五年间得到的都是大伙儿的好消息，没有谁死在那次战斗中，只是各自失散，兜兜转转都找了回来。然而守望先锋却是彻底解散了，一来大家的身子骨不再硬朗了，二来世界环境和平了不少，不再需要战士维和。这也不失为一件好事。

安吉拉一直密切关注着法芮尔的情况，心疼得不行，却苦于无法及时相见。而错过了最佳的时机之后，再急于见面只会加重法芮尔的不安，这才拖到现在……

此去经年。她不知道她们还要再错过多久。

2

【法鸡不哭 很快就能投入天使的怀抱了】

让安吉拉头疼的是，她与法芮尔第一次重逢的情况差强人意，很多事都搞砸了。

其中最大的失误是没有将手上的戒指取下来。那是安吉拉在瑞士时为了免受无聊人士的骚扰自己买来戴上的，最重要的荷鲁斯项链则一直贴身戴着，饰物在衣服里，结果被很完美地忽视了。

麻烦的点在于，情商为负胆子又小的法芮尔一直觉得自己是单恋，这枚戒指的存在无异于雪上加霜。这下小鸡仔怕是连面都不敢见了。好好的周末明明宜虐狗，安吉拉却坐在小美的实验室里大倒苦水。

小美无奈地给医生倒了一杯茶，安慰道:“好啦安吉，这种事也急不来的，你还是从长计议为好。不如重新开始，先撩再说，刻意制造独处机会呀！”

安吉拉生无可恋地怕在桌上直叹气，“说得简单，撩有什么用，那只笨鸡就知道越躲越远！要是法芮尔像查莉亚一样直球就好了，追个人弄得那么轰轰烈烈，生怕别人不知道。”

小美俏脸一红，当初那头俄罗斯大北极熊就是这么干的，带着体育生组个团在她宿舍楼下唱了一天一夜的情歌，吵死人了。最后她红着脸被邻居们赶出来接受告白，照理说这下该见好就收了，结果那家伙啪得一下就把她抱起来当众来了个法式深吻，气得她掏出冰冻枪真的把那头粉毛流氓冻成了北极熊。当时整个过程戏谑至极，很快在学校里传开了，连安吉拉这个海外归来的新成员都有所耳闻。

“嗨呀你提那家伙作甚！”小美摆摆手，赶紧转移话题，“这事吧，总得有一方主动的。敌不动我动嘛！”

“而且……”她说着担忧地看了安吉拉一眼，“我几乎都感觉不到你的信息素了，是不是太久没有接触到标记的alpha了？”

“嗯……当初大家还在一起作战的时候，有次法芮尔因为重伤提前进入发情期……我……我为了救她，自己进行了浅层标记……她……并不知情。”提起当时的事，安吉拉到现在都有些羞涩。虽说没有任何实质性行为，只是简单地让法芮尔咬破了她颈部的腺体，但那种身体里突然涌入心上人的信息素的快感，还是差点让她把持不住……幸好那些湿热的血液让她异常清醒。安吉拉强迫自己细心对法芮尔的伤口进行必要的处理，不再理会那些生理上的刺激。幸好法芮尔在信息素的安抚下恢复能力大涨，脱离了危险期，只是昏迷了整整一夜。次日她们又面临新的战斗，安吉拉也没有机会提及此事。

直白而言，当时安吉拉也没有做好在一起的心理准备，一切都显得操之过急，因此有了逃避的情绪之后，这件事就更加无法言说了。只是没想到，机会流失后，彼此竟会错过那么多年……

小美沉默良久，才问她:“那……还剩多久？”安吉拉掰掰指头，“也就剩半年了吧，如果再不深化旧标记，或者进行新的标记，我应该会失去omega这个身份吧。”也许是觉得自己的声音意外得悲伤，她又赶紧补充几句:“其实问题也不大，对身体健康之类的没影响，只是不能生育而已。但能摆脱大自然的强制力也挺好的，以后可以用真心换爱情了，而不是靠什么该死的生物机能。”

事实上这种人生的选择在现今社会比比皆是，大多是一些痛恨AO之分的年轻人所为，他们更愿意在爱情里有自主权，能够自由地爱其所爱。若在平时，小美肯定会支持一声真爱自由，只是，现在的情况完全不是这么一回事。

这就是两个相爱的人因为各种阴差阳错无法在一起，要是就此坐以待毙，叹一声一切随缘，那实在太过可惜。

小美摇了摇安吉拉的肩膀，给她出了个主意，“安吉，这样吧。你先别急着放弃，照我的办法走一走。就算真的有命运这回事，我觉得也要拼一把再说。”安吉拉听完，将杯中茶一干而尽，同意了小美的主意，颇有壮士饮酒的豪气。

正所谓，所爱隔山海，山海亦可平啊。这次，就让我来走进你吧。

3

【撩人的第一大要义是什么？必须将一切故意的安排演绎得水到渠成。】

法芮尔在东校区的门卫处当班，好死不死得与安吉拉在西校区的办公室隔了整整一个学校的距离。首先如何安排偶遇和见面就颇费了一番功夫。

安吉拉多番打听，终于了解到一个好消息，学生的专业选修课都安排在东校区的第一教学楼上课。因为课程都快安排完毕了，她几乎是以自己的辞职出走作威胁，才让教务处的领导给她排了一节1学分的可有可无的解剖发展史。虽然她是得到了一个从东校门进学校的借口，但这么一闹腾，所有学校的守望老同事几乎都听说了，分分涌到她的办公室，请求担任助攻一号二号三号，全被安吉拉用小手枪赶了出去。全是一群借助攻之名看她热闹的小王八蛋！

也就莫里森还靠谱些，暗戳戳地将法芮尔的值班时间调整到可以大致与她的行动时间贴切。接下来就要靠安吉拉自己撩鸡的本事了。

首先，早餐是必须要蹭的。用废寝忘食沉迷工作的假象来制造没有时间吃早餐的借口，完美。于是，某天早上，在门卫值班室的法芮尔刚打开饭盒准备吃自制早餐的时候，“碰巧地”看见安吉拉急匆匆走进学校，被脚下的自动栅栏轨道拌了一下，手上拎着的打包好的热粥就这么砸在地上。安吉拉一脸痛苦地盯着自己摔成一摊泥的早餐，一言不发。

法芮尔悄悄探出头去观望情况，安吉拉似乎并未发现她，仍在原地纠结。所以是叫她一起吃早餐呢，还是假装不知道呢……前中尉考虑再三，还是怯生生地从窗边喊了一声博士。安吉拉闻声转过头，便看见了有些羞赧的法芮尔，随即露出了愉快的笑容，自然得滴水不漏。要是知悉内情的旁人见了，肯定会给安吉拉颁个奥斯卡影后。法芮尔不疑有他，脸上还不自觉浮现出淡淡的笑意。她举起饭盒示意了一下，问道:“我这有饺子，要来吃一点吗？”

求之不得！时机正好！安吉拉因为计划通的缘故连脚步都加快了不少，但转念一想，太过兴奋了也不合适，这才强压下激动的心情缓步走进值班室。到门口时她四处张望了一下，看起来是间主要的值班室，空间虽小五脏俱全，靠里屋的墙角还放着一张折叠好的行军床，应该是深夜轮班休息所用。但看起来偏小，也不知法芮尔睡起来舒不舒服。想到这她不禁皱了皱眉，要不要让莫里森换一下呢？

“来，博士，坐这儿吧。”法芮尔摆放椅子的声音打断了她的思绪，安吉拉抱歉地笑笑，坐在了法芮尔旁边。虽然桌子不大，但安吉拉还是明显地感觉到两人之间的距离仍空出了较大的部分，想必是法芮尔的手笔。她按下心里的不满，不动声色地拿起一个饺子，问:“这是什么馅儿的？是你自己包的吗？”

“玉米猪肉馅的，我自己做的。你尝尝。”法芮尔简单地回了一句，没再言语。安吉拉无奈于她的疏离，却也不敢莽撞地拉近距离，只好沉默下来。九月末的天气仍有些燥热，室内只剩下风扇的些许噪音。但久违的独处还是有些好处的，彼此曾一度融合过的信息素借此机会再次倾覆而出，缓慢沉淀，却由于此前长期的蛰伏，量少得几乎让当事人无法察觉。他们只是单纯地觉得，周遭的气氛似乎慢慢变得融洽了。

安吉拉本意不在早餐，也就随意咬了一口，但却被嚼劲正好的肉质与甜甜的玉米混杂起来的口感击中了。她顾不得吞咽，整个饺子吃了进去，鼓鼓囊囊地说:“唔……法芮尔……这饺子真好吃……”话语间，医生的腮帮子一动一动的，像只小仓鼠。前中尉看着她，觉得自己的萌点被戳得生疼，不禁笑起来，伸手抹掉她嘴边的一丝玉米渣。这动作对于久违的朋友而言仍显得冒昧了些，但在那一刻，一切都显得那么自然，双方甚至没察觉出任何不妥。

医生囫囵地吃下第一个，又拿起了下一个，还兴冲冲地问道:“法芮尔你的饺子怎么这么好吃？”前中尉笑着把饭盒推了过去，回道:“前阵子美去过我母亲那边，教她怎么包饺子。妈妈喜欢得紧，就拉上我一起学了。她老是念叨我吃外面不干净的早餐，让我自己做。我是怕了她，才学的。结果没想到我还挺有天赋。”

这是她们重逢以来，法芮尔话最多的一次。安吉拉甚至能从她的话中听出邀功讨赏的味道来，如果法芮尔身后有尾巴，此时一定在兴奋地摇来摇去。安吉拉柔柔地看着她，感觉从前那个自信满满嚷着要保护自己的孩子又回来了，她心下软成一片，隐隐觉得有什么希望。

“那……”医生慢慢开口，“我以后可以过来蹭早餐吗？”那嗓音柔和，犹如梦幻一般，法芮尔一愣，突然意识到什么。她推开椅子站了起来，原本舒适宜人的氛围因着两人拉远的距离瞬间变得冷峻生硬，安吉拉心里咯噔一下，深觉不妙。

“所以，那天真的是你……”法芮尔低语道，“我说为什么那次的重伤竟然能痊愈，为什么刚才的气氛……会那么融洽……”她原本扶桌子的右手转瞬握成拳，轻微颤抖着，“对不起，博士……你不该因为五年前救我一命而失去自己的幸福，我这就解除你的标记。”话音刚落，法芮尔便举起仅剩的非机械左臂，往自己的后颈探去。

在她重新仰头看向自己的那一瞬，安吉拉仿佛在那双本该锐利精炼的墨色眼眸里看到了无尽的绝望和愧疚，令她心痛到几近落泪。安吉拉几乎是在法芮尔抬手的同时便冲了上去死死制住了那只胳膊。

法芮尔不解地看着她，还想要挣脱，安吉拉没办法，只得抽出左手扯开了自己的衣领。湛蓝的荷鲁斯之眼很快滑落出来，有如一道闪电击中了法芮尔，她怔怔地松了手，指着那条项链，支支吾吾说不出话。

安吉拉抱着今天豁出去的心态，将面前这头情商为负的大狼狗的笨脑袋硬生生拽到她眼前，咬牙切齿地说:“法芮尔·艾玛莉同志，你再敢擅自消除我信息素的话，我就用小手枪打爆你的头，听清楚了吗？”

“好……好！”欣喜若狂的大狼狗现在只会开心地点头。

#直球大法好#

4

【直球万岁！】

“所以……安吉拉你没有结婚也没有未婚夫？”

“嗯。”

“所以……安吉拉那时候就喜欢我了？”

“……嗯”

“所以……安吉拉你愿意和我在一起？”

“嗯。”

“所以……我现在可以抱你亲你了？”

“嗯……嗯？”

“嘿嘿嘿……”

……

“……安吉拉不介意我的身体残缺吗？”

【小狼狗吃了一记爆栗】

“源氏碎成那样儿我都给一块块拼起来了，你这算什么呢？还是说你下面也坏了？”

【小狼狗抱头哭唧唧】

“不……不不……没有……挺好的……”

“那不就得了~”

“我……我一定会让你幸福的，安吉。”

“两个都会吗？”

“嗯……两个都会！”

#要不要开车呢#

5 

【喜欢痞里痞气的医生姐姐】

安娜觉得自家女儿今天下班之后怪怪的，像什么饭前坐在沙发上对着电视傻笑，饭中一直止不住地咧嘴连菜都吃不利索，饭后在浴室洗澡还歪歪扭扭唱起了两只蝴蝶。（这是之前小美带来的“经典国语口水歌101”碟片里收留的歌，安娜偶尔浇花的时候会翻出来放，法芮尔又是什么时候拿过去听的？）

安娜一脸凝重地坐在沙发上思考人生，没听说过ptsd还会造成这种截然相反的极度愉悦的情况啊？要不要再带法芮尔去看看心理医生？她倒了两杯热茶，决定等会儿跟法芮尔好好谈谈。

正巧莱茵哈特打来电话，询问明早去城里花市进货的时间。安娜早已将这位极具骑士精神的老战友当做亲人，便将此事如实相告。电话那端愣了一下，随即传出一声大笑。

“哈哈哈，安娜，亲爱的。当初你答应了我的告白和我在一起之后的好几天，我都是这种状态啊！手软得锤子都握不紧，还被队长骂了一通。法芮尔这是桃花运来了吧？好事儿！好事儿！”

“不……她这才正式上班几天啊就这样了，不对头啊，再说虽然安吉拉回来了，我也不觉得她的速度有……”安娜说着自己哆嗦了一下，“不会吧，安吉那孩子这么快就下手了？我还以为按照这俩人的磨叽程度，起码得耗上个一年半载呢！”

“哈哈哈，速度快有啥不好的，本来就是两厢情愿的事儿。你也不用试探法芮尔了，过几天就该带儿媳来见你了。”

“诶，是儿媳还是女婿都说不定呢。法拉这孩子，从小就喜欢跟着她医生姐姐，怕是长大了也被吃得死死的。”

“嘿嘿，可是很幸福呀！我也是，希望能被你欺负到老呢！”

“……老不正经。明天暂时不取货了，我去学校瞧瞧吧。花店里还不缺什么。”

“行的！”

沉浸于无尽喜悦的法芮尔同志当晚并未发现自己母亲意味深长的眼神。她美美地睡了一觉，第二天早早地起床，给安娜做好早餐，带了两份便当，精神焕发地当班去了。

和夜班的小哥打了个照面接替工作后，法芮尔坐下来开始吃早餐。今天饭盒里是三角葱花小煎饼，法芮尔漫不经心地叼了一小块慢慢嚼，盯着大门的方向出神。

电子栅栏正数的第三个小轮子是坏的，滚动的时候会嘎吱嘎吱响；栅栏中间的一个小尖刺是歪的，因为曾经被翻门的学生撞过，还勾破了那家伙的裤头；栅栏的轨道太高了，经过的时候很容易绊倒，昨天安吉拉就差点摔跤，还报销了早餐……

啊……安吉……法芮尔叹了口气，这才一晚没见，就想得这么厉害了。她又恹恹地夹起一块煎饼，昨天安吉拉并没有说她们要如何见面什么的，互表心意后还没能好好腻歪一会儿，安吉拉就要去讲课了。告别前，医生只给小鸡留了一个脸颊吻。

回想起昨天羞得没出息的自己，法芮尔揉了揉又起热度的脸，早知道昨天应该鼓起勇气多问点的，这样就不用等到安吉拉下班才能见面了。

猛然间，法芮尔闻到了熟悉的信息素。她惊喜地扭头，看见了慵懒地倚在值班室门边的安吉拉。医生披着薄外套，荷鲁斯项链大大方方地挂在胸前，T恤上印着大写的JUSTICE。她叼了一根棒棒糖，双手虚虚地插在牛仔裤边，痞里痞气地朝法芮尔笑了笑。

“早上好啊小鸡仔！早餐带我一个？”

真妙啊。

这是法芮尔脑海里唯一想到的三个字。

“好啊~”她听见自己这么说道，带着愉悦的尾音。

#沉迷正剧描写又没开车#

6

【开车。有点私人恶趣味。深喉？颜射？正所谓水到渠成，妙不可言。】

最后好好的早餐是怎么吃到床上去的，两人都说不清楚，大概是所谓的水到渠成。被压制多年的信息素突然爆发是什么样的体验？你恨不能跟她在床上厮混到天昏地暗，直到自己幸福地眩晕过去。

法芮尔做的煎饼其实特别香，也不油腻，如果不是因为她本身的信息素更诱人，安吉拉觉得自己还是能吃完一整盒的。只不过……

不知道谁先亲上去的，等到法芮尔意识到什么时，她已经开始隔着裤子揉捏医生的翘臀，外套跌落在地，医生跨坐在她身上与她亲吻。手上的触感如此令人着迷，法芮尔逐渐沉溺于此，任由欲望驰骋江海。

布满细小伤痕的左手悄悄地往上潜行，轻轻撩起医生的T恤衫，若有似无地感受着那迷人的腰线。但是手的主人很快不满于此，想要褪去那件碍事的T恤。

腰间痒痒的，弄得医生笑了起来。她拉住法芮尔作乱的手，安抚性地亲了前中尉一下，“别急，法芮尔，我们时间多的是……现在呢，”说话间，医生从法芮尔膝上下来，俯身到她两腿间，“让医生来好好检♀查一下你的身体。”

因为还在值班，法芮尔穿的是学校统一的灰色保安制服，质量很一般。但原本在普通保安身上显得邋遢不堪的衣服，却由于法芮尔高挑的好身材而变得神采奕奕。此时法芮尔向后靠坐在椅子上，本来羞怯的目光因为欲望的浸染而极具侵略性，双腿霸气地岔开，上身的衬衫被弄乱，隐约露出一些结实的腹肌。医生咽了咽口水，不得不承认自己被撩拨地性致盎然。

但她不能就此服软，安吉拉定定神，伸手按住法芮尔裤子鼓起的部分，开始解她的皮带扣，“已经这么硬了啊……想要我用嘴帮你开拉链吗？亲爱的？”安吉拉调皮的尾音如毒品一般，简直要将法芮尔逼疯，她极力控制住内心饿狼扑食的欲望，艰难地点头。

“如你所愿~”

安吉拉翻开裤头夹层，咬住那小玩意儿，往下慢慢拉扯。滋滋的轻响在窄小的室内被无限放大，让人面红耳赤。医生温热的面庞隔着薄薄的布料时不时会触碰一下那火热的源头，法芮尔抓紧了扶手，差点提前泄身。

但现在远远没到放松的时候，医生已经释放出了那一柱擎天的家伙，正上下揉搓着，还没进入正题呢。

“看来小鹰没撒谎，下面还挺有精神的。要是能坚持不泄，医生姐姐会给你奖励喔~”安吉拉抬头邪魅一笑，法芮尔还未反应过来，她的小兄弟就已经被包裹进湿热的温床里了。缓慢吞咽和吐出的节奏，加上如同蛇行一般灵巧的舌，法芮尔仰头瘫在椅背上直喘粗气……

然而这火箭炮还是太大了，没一会儿安吉拉就觉得舌根有些发软，更没法完全将它吞没。她的动作逐渐慢下来，轻轻舔舐着面前这件似乎从不疲惫的杀器。

好像变得更大了……她有点无奈地想。这时一只手却绕到她耳后，解开了发绳，又往前为她拨开因为汗湿黏在额上的刘海。她疑惑地抬头，撞进一双浸满欲望的眼。

“对不起，安吉拉……我忍不住了……”

话音刚落，前中尉有力的双手便扣在医生的后颈上，弯腰将那股火热深深地抵了进去，再后撤，再往前，如此循环了几次，直到法芮尔再也无法克制，抽出了轻微颤抖稍显疲软的烫刃，由着那些微凉的液体射了安吉拉一脸。

首次深喉的体验还是让人不太习惯，安吉拉脱力坐在地上不停地咳嗽。而她精致的面庞上残留的那些白浊，仿佛是某种宣告天下的标记，仍在刺激着法芮尔的神经。这种自己的信息素完全将爱人包裹住的绝妙感受，让她觉得自己又硬了。于是刚才已经褪至胯部的长裤被窸窸窣窣扔到地上，法芮尔迅速把医生打横抱起来，放到了屋内的行军床上。

“对不起……安吉……”法芮尔伸手取了纸巾，轻轻抹掉了那些白浊，随即俯下身安抚地亲吻着她的心上人，“作为道歉，我接下来会让你很舒服的。我保证。”

安吉拉已被室内扩散的浓郁alpha气息裹挟着几近丧失意识，本想恹恹地应一声，谁知法芮尔先发制人，率先将扣子散得七零八落的衬衫扯开，扔到床下。纵使眼前的躯体残破不堪，肉身所剩已不足二分之一，但安吉拉还是无法自拔地沉迷其中。她瞬间来了精神，双手仿佛有自我意识一般抚上了面前那迷人的腰线和结实的下腹，她想要贴上去亲吻每一寸圣地。

法芮尔扶着有些无力的医生，暗暗记下心上人的喜好，面上不动声色地开始引导着安吉拉褪去上身的T恤，又像剥蛋壳一般将那修长白皙的双腿从牛仔裤里解脱出来。安吉拉失去搀扶倒在窄窄的行军床上，美人躺卧，媚眼如丝。此番盛景连死气沉沉的军绿色的铺盖也无法破坏，法芮尔倒吸一口气，终于扑了上去。

前扣式胸衣被法芮尔咬开，甩到床下，然后她埋首于馨香的沟壑中。为了不刺激到温热的身体，法芮尔用仅存的左手抚弄揉捏着医生的胸房，机械右手则往下轻轻勾住那一块布料，灵巧地几番操作，那片小布就惨兮兮地掉落在医生右脚脚踝边了。

安吉拉对此毫无察觉，她只是一直抱着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，任由身上人对她为所欲为，不管是啃噬锁骨，还是抚弄胸部，还是舔舐小腹，她都甘之如饴。

真正令她惊醒的是自己双腿被架高的时候，她睁开眼睛，看见法芮尔跪在床下，正叉开她的双腿，抬起她的膝弯架在自己的肩上，准备埋头舔弄她最私密的部位。

安吉拉想惊呼停下来，但嚷出口的只有破碎的呻吟。轻拢慢捻抹复挑，所有自学成才的把戏都把她折磨得欲仙欲死，她往后死死揪住了床上的枕头，紧咬双唇，不想让自己的呻吟变得越发高亢。

然而法芮尔的舌头还是从层层褶皱中触到了最刺激的点，安吉拉猛地抬起了腰，感觉自己被甩到了九万里的高空，她情急之下掀起一角被子捂住面庞，这才稍微掩盖了些许高潮的尖叫。

法芮尔轻轻放下医生疲软的双腿，狠狠地抹了一把脸，往前扑到安吉拉身上，掀开那一点儿被单开始吻她，“现在我们算是扯平啦……”

安吉拉满面通红，作为老军医她当然知道刚才奇怪的尿意大概是潮吹了……鬼知道小鸡仔这只新手哪来的神奇技术能做到这个地步。不过……

她回应着法芮尔的吻，右手摸索着向下一探，果然发现法芮尔的杀器仍然硬得发烫。在安吉拉触碰到小家伙的瞬间，法芮尔明显僵了一下，有些窘迫。

“我只是担心，你没有准备好。我……我不想太着急，显得我好像很急色似的……就像刚才那样，这不好……我只想带给你好的回忆，安吉。我……我爱你。”

看着小鸡仔磕磕绊绊的解释，安吉拉莫名笑了起来，她抚摸着法芮尔的脸颊，柔声道:“法拉，我知道，我都知道，就像我好早之前就知道你喜欢我一样。我也爱你，我也想带给你最好的回忆。所以做你想做的就好，我想让你真正地标记我，我想成为你的人……”

法芮尔发誓，此时此刻，她从面前那双湛蓝的眼眸中看见了万千星辰洒落，那是她最爱的人，那是她誓死守卫的珍宝。

已经不再需要任何言语了，这只是两个坠入爱河的幸运儿享受巫山云雨的美妙时刻。

法芮尔用前端在入口轻轻摩擦，再三确认湿润度后，挺身缓慢地挤了进去。突然被填满的异物感令安吉拉皱起了眉，法芮尔不再动作，俯身用细细密密的轻吻安抚着她。直到医生再次被空虚感所困，抬起膝弯勾住了前中尉的后腰，法芮尔这才放下心来，由慢变快开始抽插。

她不懂什么七浅一深，她只知道用心地观察爱人的每一丝面部表情，用心聆听爱人的每一次呻吟，去判断她是舒服，还是难受，是要更快，还是更慢，是喜欢戳这个地方，还是那个地方。她明白自己这方面的木讷，但她觉得只要用心，没有什么能难得到她。

安吉拉并不知道这些，她只觉得太深了，自己被填得太满了，每次几乎都能抵到子宫口。这场性事仿佛一望无尽，只有自己不断累积的快感在帮助她感受时间的流逝。她已经无法回应法芮尔的亲吻了，她只知道抱紧身上人坚实的背脊，在爱人的耳边浅吟低唱，吐出那些羞涩的呻吟，唤她的名。

恍惚间好像高潮了很多次，导致法芮尔每一次后撤都能扯出好多银丝。明明已经快到极限，但内里的每一寸褶皱却都在挽留，祈求下一次更深的推进。太紧了……法芮尔抖抖身子，努力压下泄身的冲动，再一次用力地挺腰，又引来更高的一声呻吟。她吻去医生脸上因生理高潮流出的泪水，无比痴迷地看着眼前尽情绽放的可人儿，恨不能将其禁锢在这小小方圆之地，日日夜夜与之厮混纠缠。

猛然间，安吉拉的呻吟突兀地变得高亢绵长，后颈的腺体释放出更为浓郁的馨香，法芮尔毫不迟疑地咬了上去，同时加快了下身的挺进速度。

突然闯入的alpha信息素无疑更加刺激了omega的生理反应，下腹烫得不行，安吉拉觉得自己都要被操化了。最后一波汹涌的高潮袭来，她一时爽翻了过去。法芮尔也在最后一次挺入中泄了身子，尾椎骨闪过一阵电流，满载的大量精液从抵着子宫口的前端射了进去。她艰难地将疲软的性器抽出，一些尚未射进去的白浊从被操得发红的花瓣中流出来，看起来淫糜至极。感觉自己又有勃起的危险，法芮尔摇摇头，将晕过去的医生抱起来进了旁边的小浴室。

#飙车根本停不下来#

7

【事后被妈妈发现了怎么办？在线等，很急】

安吉拉清醒过来时，发现自己正安安稳稳躺在行军床上，还穿着之前的T恤，但浑身的粘腻感已经没有了。她坐了起来，看见法芮尔光着上身只围了一条浴巾从浴室里出来，正单手拎着毛巾擦头发。接驳在右手肘处的金属义肢在阳光下闪闪发亮，还有身上那些或大或小的旧伤疤，无疑不体现着残缺美，加上未擦干净的水珠顺着腹肌的曲线滚落进围在腰间的浴巾里，安吉拉止不住地想到浴巾下藏着的不久前还让她欲仙欲死的东西，觉得自己又特么想发情了。

法芮尔察觉到空气的信息素有些不对劲，刚拿下擦头的毛巾，就听见值班室的门开了，传来安娜的声音。

“法芮尔，我给你带午餐……”没有什么能阻止安娜走进来，她看见床上的安吉拉松松垮垮地穿着被揉得很皱的T恤，正极力拉过被子想裹住自己的下身，明显是下面除了内裤啥都没有，而旁边只围了浴巾的法芮尔就更不用说了，稍长的擦头毛巾搭在肩上，勉强遮住了重要部位。

安娜不动声色，硬生生地把话卡了一半，转过身又出了门，道:“午餐放桌上了，你们自己吃。”但关门时她还是探进头来扯了几句:“整个房间都是信息素，你们好歹开门窗透透气吧，真想整天整夜鼓掌吗？年轻人要注意节制，好吧？”

话音刚落，门就啪得一声关上了。

安吉拉屈膝抱住自己，对法芮尔说:“完了，我要被安娜用生物针剂捅死了。”

法芮尔笑了起来，爬上床在安吉拉额上印下一吻，“别怕，安吉，晚上我带你回家吃饭。我妈妈不会对你怎么样的，她只会揍我让我好好怜香惜玉。毕竟……”

她从身后抱紧了自己的天使，像一只凶猛的鹰隼张开羽翼守护着自己的信仰，“安娜知道我等你等了多久……我的天使……”

曾经，我多么希望能永远与你在天上并肩战斗。  
曾经，我一度以为自己要失去你了，也再没有和你在一起的资格。  
而现在，你就在我怀中，在我触手可及之处。  
我无法形容自己此刻有多么幸福。  
我只知道，此去经年，你终于成为独属于我一人的珍宝。  
以拉神之名起誓，此情至死不渝。

end

#双飞组的车我特么能写一万年#


End file.
